According to the prior art, see, for example, DE 10 2007 009 745 A1, it is known to change a parking path as a function of an obstacle which is sensed during the parking.
In contrast, the present invention successfully concludes a parking process even if an obstacle makes it impossible to park on an originally planned position within a parking space.
This is achieved by means of a method for parking a vehicle as claimed in claim 1, by means of a parking assistance system as claimed in claim 6 and by means of a vehicle as claimed in claim 8. The dependent claims disclose various embodiments.